Life After Death
by DR.MAC
Summary: A group of teens trying to survive a zombie apocalypse. They only hope that their plans spawned from boredom will let them live another day. Please R
1. What you miss when you sleep in

It was a saturday morning just like any other. The sun was shining through the blinds lighting up the room but that did not keep Marshal from sleeping in, but an excessive knocking on the door did. Marshal laid in bed hoping whoever it was would leave until he heard his cell ring. He looked at the caller ID, it was Bryant.

"What?" Marshal asked in a groggy tone.

"Are you home?" Bryant asked.

"No I'm at the bar." Marshal said sarcastic.

"Just open the freaking door!" Bryant shouted.

"Yes master." Marshal said joking.

Marshal quickly put on a shirt then walked down the stairs. When he opened the door he noticed that Bryant wasn't alone. Bryant, Steve, Rayan and Chase walked in and Marshal shut the door behind them.

"What are you guys doing here this early?" Marshal asked.

"Early, its two in the afternoon." Rayan said.

"You know I like to sleep in." Marshal replied.

"Just turn on the fucking news!" Steve shouted.

"Ok just chill." Marshal said.

"No time to chill, just do it." Bryant said.

Steve walked into the living room and the others followed. Marshal picked up the remote and turned on the channel 10 news. The T.V. was on long enough to see a slightly attractive female reporter get attacked but the odd thing was her attackers were covered in blood and biting her in some crazed feeding frenzy.

"Are you guys seeing this too?" Marshal asked.

"that's the reason we came down here." Steve replied.

"Why didn't you guys grab Cindy and Jessy?" Marshal asked.

"We were going to but..." Bryant stopped mid sentence.

"Its not your fault." Marshal said as he put his hand on Bryant's shoulder.

"Well lets do this." Chase said.

"Ok people its just like we talked about, move like you got a purpose!" Marshal shouted.

A few months back Marshal and a few of his friends decided to plan for this scenario just to kill boredom, but they never thought they would really have to do it. The begging plan was simple but had no exact was complex later on because any person with half a brain would expect that there would be power outages which with the passage of time would make it necessary to grow food and find other ways of communication. Marshal would call up James, Josh, Angla, Elija, Jake, Holland and Chris and tell them to go to Marshal's grandparents house were he lived. As the others made the degreeusa trip to Marshal's house Marshal and who ever was there at the time would start loading the motor home ( thank whoever you pray to that Marshal's grandfather likes to travel ) with the needed supplies such food, water, first aid supplies and tools. By the time the loading was done everyone should be there, anyone who wasn't would be considered dead.

By the time Steve, Marshal, Chase, Rayan and Bryant were done packing Holland, Elija and jake had showed up.

" I'm glad you guys decided to join the party." Marshal said.

" This is the reason why I'm an atheist." Steve said.

" So it wasn't just because you feared for your butt-hole?" Elija asked.

" Its ok little boy, you can tell us were father Cunningham touched you." Bryant said with a smile on his face.

" That's enough banter for now, get in the R.V. and lets go." Marshal said in a commanding tone of voice.

" Could you say that again but in engrish?" Elija said.

" Just get in and lets roll. We need to get to Joe's house." Marshal said slightly angered.

Joe is a man who can be described in a few words, he is a drunk, he is crazy and he has enough firepower to blast a small town back to the stone age.

Holland was driving the motorhome wile the others were in the back of it going over what would be the first possible act of violence that would allow them to live a little longer.


	2. Sounds of death

Authors note: I apologize to all who were expecting some violence in the first chapter. Also i would like to point out that the word "English" was misspelled on pourpres, the charter Elija is not good with big words and will pronounce it as "engrish" to point out that he had no clue what somebody just said. If you want to know were i get my information on weapons from send me a message and i will send you a like to the website.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Listen carefully because if there is a single slip up could get us all killed." Marshal said as the R.V. thundered down the road.

" When we arrive Joe will either be drunk or passed out. If he is drunk we may have to kill him but if he is passed out we should avoid waking him. The weapons are stored in a reinforced room in Joe's barn. The door to that room is made or solid steel but here is the funny part, the hinges are on the outside so all we have to do to get in is remove a few screws. Once we get inside Jake, chase, Steve and myself will gather weapons, ammo, a sizable amount of M.R.E.s and any other useful things we can get our hands on. Holland and Elija will stay here on the motor home and Rayan and Bryant will be lookouts. Is there any questions?" Marshal said in a calm tone of voice

There was silence in the group for the first time that day.

" Holland whats our E.T.A.?" Marshal asked.

" Two minutes unless I step up the speed." Holland replied.

" That's good enough." Marshal said.

They arrived at Joe's house in two minutes just as Holland had said. They split into their teams and each team went about their task. After Jake, chase, Steve and Marshal removed the door Marshal realized that his grandfather wasn't exaggerating when he said what Joe had in that room.

" Holy fuck." Steve murmered as he looked around the room

The loading prosses went according to plan with minimal talking to break the unusual silence of the day. It took about ten minutes to gather everything that the group needed and now they gathered a few things that they wanted. Thankfully Rayan noticed that it was to quiet, no birds were singing and no dogs were barking. It was an eerie silence, it was a dead silence.

" Its to quiet." Rayan said

" What do you mean?" asked Bryant

" The only noise around here is us." Rayan said

" So, that doesnt mean anything." Bryant replied

" When was the last time you didn't hear any animals?" Rayan asked

" Like before that big storm we had a few weeks ago." Bryant answered

" That's what i mean, I have a bad feeling about being here any longer." Rayan said calmly

" Then lets just leave." Bryant said

" We have to finish first and besides, its just a feeling." Rayan said

" I'm going to grab a gun just in case." Bryant said

" Well get me one too." Rayan said

" I'm not your bitch." Bryant said as he walked off towards Joe's barn.

Bryant walked into the room in the barn and picked up the first handgun he found, it was a SIG-Sauer P226. He griped the gun tightly in his hand and a smile creeped across his face.

" Don't cream your pants until you load the gun." Marshal said as he walked in the room

" What kind or rounds dose it take?" Bryant asked

" It looks like 9mm." Marshal answered

" Thanks gangster." Bryant said

Bryant load the magazine with fifteen 9mm rounds, then popped the clip into the gun and listened to the satisfying click. Then he walked outside just in time to see a man staggering over to the barn and the motor home.

" Joe you crazy drunk we are stealing your stuff, i hope you don't mind." Bryant shouted

The man moved toward him a little faster and Bryant realized that Joe wasn't drunk, he was dead.

" We have to get out of hear now!" Bryant shouted with a hint of fear in his voice.

" Shoot the thing!" Commanded Rayan

Steve, Chase and Jake ran to the R.V. wile Marshal joined Rayan and Bryant. Marshal carried a SPAS-12 and a MP-5k.

" Take this dude, all you have to do is pull the trigger." Marshal said as he handed the MP-5k to Rayan

" Thanks." Rayan said simply

As the zombified Joe moved closer Bryant pumped five rounds from his SIG-Sauer P226 into the creature's chest. Marshal proceed to blow the walking corpse's head off with one round from his SPAS-12.

" Remember aim for the head." Marshal said.

Just then a hoard of undead came out of the woods near by. There was a defining roar as the seeming fearless teens fired their weapons at the group of undead. Blood, guts and bone fragments flew every were as the bullets hit their mark but there were still targets coming at the trio of gunners.

" Screw reloading and lets just get the hell out of here!" Marshal Shouted

Bryant, Marshal and Rayan Ran to the motor home and got in. Holland turned the key and the motor home came to life like a startled beast. The group of friends were safe for now as they rode down the road.


End file.
